


Wrinkled shirts

by Eacides (orphan_account)



Series: Yakulev week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Time, M/M, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eacides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything, Lev thought it to be a bit surreal, like a very realistic dream you never want to stop but you soon wake up to a too loud and strident alarm, ready to go to school again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkled shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Third day of Yakulev week : first time + dress up.

It was their first date, finally. There was something strange in saying it out loud like this, even after all this time. Despite everything, Lev thought it to be a bit surreal, like a very realistic dream you never want to stop but you soon wake up to a too loud and strident alarm, ready to go to school again.

And that was enough to make Lev a bit nervous, especially when he decided on how to dress., how to make an even better impression on Yaku. He didn’t really need to do so, if the smiles he always got in private, and how he could make the other boy laugh whenever he did something too much; but it was also their first official date. Something to say to everyone, something to remember; and for Lev, it was also his first real date after all, and with someone like Yaku, he didn’t want to spoil that kind of moment and memory.  
If they were used to each other’s companionship and affection by now, between practice and their little rendez-vous whenever they had time; stolen touches and kisses, secretive smiles during school day cute and excited messages whenever they could spent time to write them; going on a real date was something different, something that you could not erase and type again to make it perfect without the other noticing.  
It was whole and impromptu, discovering new facets of the loved one.

And as he looked again in his wardrobe, nerves began to settle. His first date and he was still frozen on the spot for clothes, like a damn teen movie main character.  
If it wasn’t for his mother and her gentle smile, thrusting to him the shirt he dissed right after putting it on and the pants he dared not to wear and his nicest shoes with a “you’ll do good  
немного лев no matter what” and a single kiss on the cheek, he would be late again.

Actually, he was sure he was late, as he arrived running faster than he ever did, bag in hand and hair ruffled and shirt a bit crumpled despite all the care in the world to a silently waiting Yaku. Maybe their first date wouldn’t go that well after all.  
But Yaku only took one look at him before gripping his collar and dragging him down for a deep kiss without a word, lips slowly moving against the other, tongues grazing and eyes closing in pleasure.  
“You look really good tonight” Yaku said before kissing him again, this time more slowly and sweetly, as if he could not have resisted the sight Lev made, all breathless and rumpled in his nice new suit and the only way to give in to that was kissing him as if the world was ending and they were all alone, like both of their lives depended on it. 

“Ah. You look good too Yaku-san.” Lev managed to say, a little smile on his lips, cheeks burning a bit too hot.

And it was true. If Yaku wasn’t as dress-up as he was –and maybe he had truly overdone it- it was quite the sight to see him as such, dressed casually but with care, as if to tell that “yes, this is important, but it doesn’t change what we already know”.  
In a sense, it was true.

 

Maybe, Lev thought during the evening, as Yaku and he walked after their meals, dates weren’t so different, like he thought they would be for a relationship. Sure, they were closer and more public with their affection, holding hands and kissing more often than not like they were always searching for the contact they never could have at school; but they still laughed together as one of them did something a bit too excitedly or as Lev tripped over the sidewalk a few times because he was too captivated by Yaku’s face to actually pay attention to it or to the length of his limbs.  
But most of all, it was just something to add, if something goes on after the date. New things to discover about your partner, like when they fingers finally touched skin they never touched, inciting new silent and breathless gasps as sensitive skin was grazed by nails or teeth. It was soothing skin and nerves as more kisses were exchanged, silent and sweet as they fondled against belts and buttons, not really knowing what to do but just wanting to be there, in an almost burning desire to touch and to make the other feel better than they ever did.

It was sharing nervous or embarrassed laugh when Lev legs bumped into the wall or the wood of the bed or when neither of them could not open the next button of Lev’s shirt and they had to stop in an awkward silence as he undid them himself, fingers trembling and frown creasing his brows until Yaku joined in a little laugh, his fingers shaking too but always so sweetly, kissing each other while undressing Lev completely of the shirt.  
It was stopping when both of them truly realized they didn’t know what to do, how to touch the other just right and instead of doing something too terrible, just lying down, chest pressed against the other’s, heavy breathing from arousal still lingering and with laughter because if that was awkward, it was still something shared, Lev’s head pressing into Yaku’s shoulder, him silently mouthing the thin skin there while Yaku’s nails traveled softly against his bend back, trying to recover but also neither of them wanting to break apart now.  
Dating was also Lev in wonder in front of Yaku’s blush after him seeing the state of Lev’s suit after everything, even more rumpled and ruined, looking even more debauched than before and Yaku is still not resisting the urge to kiss him harder, cheeks burning at Lev’s childish laugh.

It was also the bitterness of having to leave, huddling close with a sigh, wanting to burrow in the other’s skin, never to leave again because the pleasure brought buy everything, and especially by the burning image of the other one flushed cheeks in pleasure with live bites all over the skin was all over both of their mind.  
Knowing that they would have to wait to meet again like that, to hear the same sounds and more because of the touches, because of where they haven’t been touched yet and thrived to be.  
Despite all of the bitterness, it was the way the kissed more tenderly, more in tuned, kind of still embarrassed about the whole ordeal but none of them wanting to erase it from their memories. The teasing that followed, and the more cheerful and tender smiles they would send each other they day after.

It was not more different than before indeed, thought the slight smirk on his mother’s lips when she saw his nice suite so wrinkled made them both cringe and laugh when Lev told Yaku the day after that, with a promise of “another time ? “I’ll pick you up so you don’t ruin your clothes this time”.


End file.
